1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing the effort of a clutch pedal for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology associated with an apparatus for reducing the effort of a clutch pedal for a vehicle which can reduce an effort felt by a driver in operating a pedal and is usable without damage to a part even in a vehicle using a high-powered engine having a high output.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manual transmission vehicle, in a state in which a clutch disk and a flywheel are connected to each other so as to transfer power, power of an engine can be smoothly transferred to a transmission only when a slip does not occur between the clutch disk and the flywheel.
Meanwhile, as vehicle performance is improved, a high-powered engine having a high output is gradually used and when the high-powered engine is used, spring force of a diaphragm needs further to increase than the related art for complete connection of the clutch disk and the flywheel. Therefore, there is a scheme that increases a diameter of a turnover spring in order to increase the spring force.
However, when the spring force of the turnover spring is increased, an effort applied to a clutch pedal is increased, and as a result, fatigue of a driver when operating the pedal is relatively increased, and in particular, when the diameter of a turnover spring is increased, a concentrative load applied to the turnover spring is increased, parts including a spring bush connecting the turnover spring and a pedal member, and the like are easily broken.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.